The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.
Boxing simulators (or other gameplay devices simulating punching or striking of an opponent) are well-known in the art. These simulators typically include two simulated separated combatants that are faced off against each. Some mechanism is often employed in which an appendage (typically a fist for example) of one or both of the simulated combatants is motivated in order to attempt to strike the other combatant. Various systems are used in order to gauge the effectiveness or other metric of these attempts.
Simulated physical interactions between action figures are popular with children of all ages. However, repeated implemented of similar themes can reduce the enjoyability, and popularity, of such toys. It is desirable to find ways to vary the nature and types of interactions available in a children's action toy to maintain interest and continue to develop inquisitiveness and enjoyment.
What is needed is an apparatus and method for simulating non-boxing physical interactions for action figures.